S19 episode 1
Opening thoughts Purple Tribe Brian: I truly think I can do well in this game, I'm smart, I'm physical and don't come off as too much of a threat, so I think I can do very very well Gill: You know I'm 47 and from early on I have to survive and that will certainley be no easy task but I'm ready for the challenge James: I know this game, I can socialize I can strategise and when people least expect it, I'm going to get the better of it L.J: I think I got the tools to do well in this game, I'm a leader I'm smart i'm a puzzle freak, I'm just excited to get going Maqruis: I am so pumped this is going to be awesome, I'm going to be on freaking survivor, it's show time baby Nick: I've been watching this show since it came on and I was fifteen, and people have always told me sign up, so I just said alright and now I'm here and I know the game well and that can only help me Robbie: I'm on survivor it's awesome, I'm liking the look of my tribe, they seem strong and I'm ready for this game to begin Troyzan: My name is Troy but everyone can call me Troyzan, I've been waiting to get on this show for a long time. and now this is my island Wilson: Outdoors not really my thing, but I'm willing to learn, I think survivor is my type of the game, I think I can manipulate people and I think I can win this game Green Tribe Brent: I have one thing in mind and that's the million dollars, I will do anything to win it Carson: Survivor is going to take everything I got and I am willing to give everything I got because I want a million big ones Charles: Survivor has always been a family event in my house and now I'm on it, kind of amazing Claude: I can win this, I can outwit outplay outlast anyone and I'll prove it, just watch the season and I'll prove it Diego: If there was ever a game created for me, this is the game, Outdoors using every aspect of the body and mind, yes please Garrett: I've basically lived outdoors and now it's time to take that experiment to the next level Tucker: Everyone here is going to think I'm some dumb redneck, maybe they are right, but as long as they cast there jury vote for me I don't really care Ty: My strengh is I never take anything less then the best, Determination wise no one can compete with me, I don't care I'm 22 I'm going to win Survivor Season 19 Wyatt: I know what I'm getting myself into the ultimate social experiment, and some people don't and I will manipulate them and use them as steps to my victory Purple wins the first challenge Charles: I know I am in trouble, I'm the oldest guy here and the weakest challenge member no doubt about it, so I know if I want to last in this game or at least last past 3 days, I need to attach myself to the power players and I've found out early on the power players are Wyatt and Diego, they've both bonded and are clearly the guys in power so I'm basically like hey you guys need numbers and you can use me and they've got a couple of other targets and hopefully they go after one of them Brent: I'm trying to play the game, so obviously I went out looking for the idol, I mean it's the key to success, well Claude and Carson walked in on me searching and went and told everyone, and then boom huge explosion everyones pissed off, I mean everyone else is looking out you aren't playing if you aren't looking for an idol, so it's like come on, and I didn't find the thing, so I don't know maybe it could be me tonight, I just don't know Wyatt: Right now I'm in power me and Diego are basically running the show here, we have our core group that being me Diego Claude, Carson and Charles, we orignally planned to maybe vote out Charles but I trust Charles and there's plenty of other people to vote off, I mean Ty, he's some sort of athletic academic standout and he just talks to me like he's the top of the food chain, we have the isolated surfer dude Garrett and stupid Brent looking for the idol infront of everyone, so many options to vote out Garett: Everyone on my tribe is alright, I mean not the type of people I would hang out in real life, but this isn't real life it's a game, and a game I want to win, and I've talked around and for our tribe to win, the best option is to vote the weakest member Charles, he seems like a nice guy but just can't keep up, sorry Charles Carson: I think I like most people on the tribe, a majority alliance has already formed and it's me Claude, Charles Diego and Wyatt, and I mean hey if I'm with the numbers that's all that matters, especially at this stage because they aren't pulling off blindsides or anything, interesting day though, walked in on Brent searching for the idol, which everyone got upset about, I then watched him the entire day to make sure he didn't find it and he didn't which is good because now we defintley have him as an option to vote out as well as Ty and Garrett, so can't complain right now Tucker: I'm honestly not even 100 percent where the vote is going tonight, I mean probobly on Charles because he is just a weaker member of the tribe, I would love to get rid of Ty, he's always talking about his fancy dancy school where he is a lacrosse star, like shutup kid, we're on a damn island in the middle of nowhere, it's just sad you think any of that matters, I'm busting my ass off working around camp and he just sits there, If i can influence people to vote off Ty I will Ty: Some of these people just don't get that we are playing survivor, I can tell you straight up I don't think Tucker likes me, but Tucker isn't even playing the game, I'm socializing strategising, and after we vote off Charles tonight, I can't freaking wait to boot Tucker's ass next, he's some hillbilly from a farm and I'm a ivy league athlete, and I wasn't just handed it I worked my ass for it, and if Tucker is going to be jelous like this then he's gone next time we lose Claude: The first thing I noticed when I got here was Diego and Wyatt, they are these two athletic latino dudes who quickly people fell in love with, I knew from the minute we were on the beach, these guys are going to run the show, so I got in on that, I quickly formed alliances with them, which lead to an allaiance with Carson and Charles and I'm in majority, so early on I made sure I am where I am, and I can defintley go along with this alliance for a few votes until a potential tribe swap, then I jump on a new wave and adapt to that Diego: It's only day 3, but I know I've put myself in a good position to go far into this game, me and Wyatt are running the show and even no matter who we vote out tonight, I still feel like everyone will trust me and what to play with me, because they know I can take them places, and I have a solid alliance with me Waytt Claude Charles and Carson we're only 3 days in and I trust these guys and I do hope one day this is the final 5 but first we need to focus on people who could interrupt that, and taking out potential future problems is how me and the alliance are voting tonight Brent final words Come on first one, over looking for the damn idol, at least I got to come out and play, that's what I'll take away from this